Love Triangle
by dolce-bebe
Summary: Pan has had a crush on Trunks for years! Trunks has NO clue, that is until Mirai Trunks comes and Pan starts to fall for him. Now Trunks is jealous and would do anything to get her back! Chapter 2 UPLOADED!
1. Mirai Trunks' Arrival

Love Triangle  
  
by: hermione-angel  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Dragonball Z/GT and any of the characters! All of these characters are owned by Akira Toriyama, NOT ME!  
  
Summary: Pan has had a crush on Trunks for years! Trunks has NO clue, that is until Mirai Trunks comes and Pan starts to fall for him. Now Trunks is jealous and would do anything to get her back!  
  
A/N: This is my first T/P fic! I don't exactly know if it is a MT/P or a T/P fic. I haven't decided yet. Everyone please review and tell me what you think!  
  
Chapter One – Mirai Trunks' Arrival  
  
Trunks: 28 – Trunks likes Pan  
  
Goten: 27 – Goten likes Bra  
  
Mirai Trunks: 28 – Mirai Trunks likes Pan  
  
Uubu : 21 – Uubu likes Marron  
  
Pan: 17 – Pan likes Trunks and Mirai Trunks  
  
Bra: 18 – Bra likes Goten  
  
Marron: 20 – Marron likes Trunks  
  
Konichiwa – Hello/Good evening  
  
Ja/Ja ne – Goodbye/See you later  
  
Minna – Everyone  
  
Baka – Idiot  
  
Okkasan – Mother  
  
Ottousan – Father  
  
Onichan – Brother  
  
Hai – Yes/Okay  
  
Iie – No/No way  
  
Gomen nasai – Sorry/I'm sorry  
  
Kun – Added to the end of a guy's name  
  
San – Added to the end of a girl's name  
  
Chan – Added if you have any sort of affection for that person. If you're a friend/girlfriend/boyfriend/related to that person  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'C'mon, Pan-chan! I need new clothes and okkasan wont let me go by myself!' Bra complained dragging Pan out the door. Pan, who was grabbing on the doornob was screaming like crazy, 'ARGH! NOOOO! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!' she screamed. Suddenly they heard laughter from the kitchen. Bra stopped pulling and looked up at her brother and his best friend. They were laughing like crazy.  
  
'What's the matter, Pan-chan? Don't like clothes?' Trunks chuckled softly. 'AS A MATTER OF FACT I DON'T!' Pan yelled breaking away from Bra's grip. 'I don't want new clothes!' 'C'mon, Pan-chan! You need them too! Trunks and Goten can come with us! Isn't that right, onichan?' Bra said giving Goten and her brother an evil grin.  
  
What – NO!' Trunks yelled backing away quickly. Goten never saw it coming. Bra had already attached herself to his right arm and began dragging him out the door. 'Trunks-kun! HEEELP!' he yelled. Trunks tried to break his sister's grip, but it was too hard. 'OKKASAN!' Bra yelled. 'TRUNKS-CHAN'S BEING MEAN TO ME! HE WONT TAKE ME AND PAN-CHAN TO THE MALL!' Suddenly they heard Bulma's angry voice, 'TRUNKS! TAKE PAN AND YOUR SISTER TO THE MALL! YOU'RE GIVING YOUR FATHER A HEADACHE!' she yelled.  
  
'Damn,' Pan swore. She looked at Trunks, who look defeated. 'Fine, fine,' he said. 'We can go.' 'Yay!' Bra squealed letting go of Goten, whose arm was numb. 'C'mon! Let's take Trunks-chan's new car!' Everyone sighed and headed for the parking lot.  
  
'Which one's yours?' asked Pan. She looked at; at least four brand new cars. 'All of'em,' Trunks said cheerfully. 'Which one do you want to ride, Panny?' he asked. Pan frowned. She hated it when people called her Panny. Especially Trunks, she wasn't a baby anymore, she was seventeen! Why can't Trunks EVER notice her as a woman?!  
  
'The red one,' she replied frowning. Trunks nodded and dug his hand in his pockets to get the keys. 'Everyone hop in!' Bra said, hopping in the back seat. Pan's eyes brightened. 'I get to sit beside Trunks-chan!' she said. 'Aw! But I don't want to be stuck with Bra-chan!' Goten said blushing a bit. 'Don't be such'a baby. She's only Bra-chan,' Trunks said. Goten hopped on the back seat. 'That's what I'm afraid of,' he said slowly.  
  
Pan hopped in the front seat along with Trunks. Trunks started the car and they drove through town. 'Are we there yet?' Bra asked. 'No,' Trunks simply said. 'Are we there yet?' Bra asked continuously.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, a space ship has landed on a clear grassy field. There was something scribbled on the front of the ship. HOPE. Mirai Trunks slowly came out of the space ship. His mother had aged too soon and died. Now he was alone.  
  
'I'm sure Goku and Gohan will understand what I've gone through,' he thought sadly, taking off into the sky, heading for Capsule Corp.  
  
'Hello? – Trunks? I thought you took Bra and Pan to the - ?' Bulma started. 'No, okkasan, it's me, Mirai Trunks,' Mirai Trunks interrupted. He knew interrupting was rude, but it was necessary. 'M – Mirai Trunks!' Bulma squealed. She reached out her arms to hug her son. 'I missed you too, okkasan,' Mirai Trunks said hugging her back.  
  
'Come in! We have so much to talk about!' Bulma said leading him into the living room. 'Trunks should be back soon,' she said sitting down. 'He took his sister and friends to the mall.' 'I have a s – sister?' Mirai Trunks stammered. Bulma laughed. 'Yes, I gave birth to a lovely yelling baby girl,' she said.  
  
'What's going on here? Where's my dinner, woman?' a voice said grumpily. 'Vageta, you remember Mirai Trunks don't you?' Bulma said looking up. Vageta's eyes darted to Mirai Trunks. He simply nodded and went back into the kitchen.  
  
'Don't mind him. He's just a little grumpy, cause I didn't fix dinner yet,' Bulma said. 'Are you hungry? Do you want something to eat?' she asked. Mirai Trunks blushed a bit. 'N – No thank you,' he said politely. 'Oh! So polite!' Bulma squealed. Mirai Trunks blushed even more.  
  
Suddenly they heard laughter, and a second later, the door burst open. 'That must be them,' Bulma said, getting up and walking into the kitchen. Mirai Trunks hesitated, then decided to follow her.  
  
'Okkasan! Look what I GOT!' Bra said holding up a bright red dress she had bought. Trunks, Goten and Pan hadn't bought anything and all they had to say was, 'I'M HUNGRY!' 'Not now! We have a guest,' Bulma said. Mirai Trunks slowly walked out of the shadows. 'Konichiwa minna,' he said.  
  
There was a moment of silence. Trunks looked at Mirai Trunks. This had to be some sort of joke. Was this the Mirai Turnks that his okkasan and ottusan has been talking about? He suddenly felt a wave of jealously flow through him. Ottusan was always talking about how strong he was.  
  
'Everyone, this is Mirai Trunks. He was the one that helped us defeat Cell and the androids,' Bulma said. ' … YAY! I HAVE TWO BROTHERS NOW!' Bra said hugging Mirai Trunks tightly. 'H – Hi,' Mirai Trunks said, terrified. 'Alow me to introduce myself, my name is Bra Briefs and I am your sister!' she paused to see if he was getting this. 'Please continue,' Mirai Trunks said. 'Oh! You're so polite!' Bra squealed. She then pointed to Trunks. 'This is Trunks-chan, as you already know! This is Goten-chan, Goku's second son!' 'Kami! Goku-kun has a SECOND son?!' Mirai Trunks exclaimed. Bra nodded her head. Mirai Trunks blushed. 'Gomen nasai, please continue,' he said.  
  
'This is Pan-chan, she's Gohan and Videl's daughter,' Bra continued pointing to Pan, who blushed. Mirai Trunks didn't say anything. He continued to look at Pan. She was extraordinary. Her long black silky hair fell to her shoulders and her bright brown eyes moved him. He began to blush when he realized that he was staring. 'Gomen nasai, I didn't mean to stare,' he apologized.  
  
'That's okay,' Pan said batting her eyes. 'It's very nice to meet you.' 'Yeah,' Trunks said glaring. 'Yup, yup!' Goten said cheerfully. 'It's very nice to meet all of you,' Mirai Trunks said flashing all of them a smile. 'Trunks, will you show Mirai Trunks a room, we can have a welcome back party tomorrow, Mirai Trunks,' Bulma said. 'Oh no! I don't want to cause trouble!' Mirai Trunks said waving his hands in front of him. 'It wont be any trouble at all! I'm sure everyone will be delighted to have you back!' Bulma said walking into the kitchen.  
  
'I'll show him a room!' Pan said. 'You don't know which one, I'll show him,' Trunks said. He did NOT want Pan to be alone with his 'other half.' 'I'll come then!' Pan said grabbing Mirai Trunks' arm and dragging him upstairs, while Trunks followed.  
  
'It's very nice that you could come here, Mirai Trunks?' Pan asked her resting her head on his shoulder. Trunks scowled. 'I think I'll be staying here permanently, Pan-san,' Mirai Trunks said. 'Call me Pan-chan,' Pan said. Mirai Trunks blushed while Trunks began to fume. 'I think I'm going to like it here very much, Pan-chan. Very much,' Mirai Trunks said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~ Please, please, review! I know it sucks, but it's my first Dragonball fic! I still don't know if this is going to be a T/P or a MT/P fic! Please review and please read my other fanfics. Most of them are about Harry Potter. Draco/Hermione, but they're good ~ 


	2. She likes BOTH of them?!

Love Triangle  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Dragonball Z/GT and any of the characters! All of these characters are owned by Akira Toriyama, NOT ME!  
  
Summary: Pan has had a crush on Trunks for years! Trunks has NO clue, that is until Mirai Trunks comes and Pan starts to fall for him. Now Trunks is jealous and would do anything to get her back!  
  
A/N: OMFG! I am soooo sorry! This took me forever to type. I was kind'a running out of ideas! I still don't know if this should be a MT/P or T/P fic.  
  
Trunks: 28 - Trunks likes Pan  
  
Goten: 27 - Goten likes Bra  
  
Mirai Trunks: 28 - Mirai Trunks likes Pan  
  
Uubu : 21 - Uubu likes Marron  
  
Pan: 17 - Pan likes Trunks and Mirai Trunks  
  
Bra: 18 - Bra likes Goten  
  
Marron: 20 - Marron likes Trunks  
  
Konichiwa - Hello/Good evening  
  
Ja/Ja ne - Goodbye/See you later  
  
Minna - Everyone  
  
Arigatou- Thank you Gomen - Sorry Gomen nasai - I'm sorry Hanashite - Tell me Dooshite - Why Demo - but Kawaii - cute Sugoi - Cool Dou itashimemashite - You're welcome Ne - Right? Aishiteru - I love you Baka- stupid/idiot Shimatta- Damn Kuso- Shit Nandeyo- What the hell? Okaasan - Mother Otousan - Father Onichan - Brother Hai- Yes Iie- No San- An expression of respect (Vageta-san, Goku-san) Kun- An expression for a young guy. ( Trunks-kun, Goten-kun) Chan- An expression for someone you hold dear.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Morning, Bra,' Trunks said flopping down on one of the chairs, 'what time is it?' Bra opened an eye. She had been eating her cereal without a care in the world, as happy as a . uh . something. She had opened an eye, surprised when her onichan had asked the question. 'Trunks, what happened? I thought you and tousan always spar on Fridays?' she asked. 'What? I thought I woke up extra early,' Trunks said sipping his coffee and rubbing his eyes. 'Trunks, it's 8:45,' Bra said looking at the clock. 'You were supposed to spar with tousan at 5:00, and then go to work at 7:00. What's wrong with you? Kaasan's gonna get mad that you skipped work.' 'Don't worry, what she doesn't know can't hurt her,' Trunks said putting his arms behind his head.  
  
'But it can hurt you!' someone said behind him. 'Oh you're in for it now. Nice knowing you, nichan,' Bra said as she finished drinking her glass of milk. Trunks turned around slowly. 'Uh, hi kaasan,' Trunks said forcing a laugh, ' . how are you?' Bulma looked enraged. 'Trunks! This is the last straw! Why don't you take your job seriously for once?!!' she said. 'Uh, b-but it's not my fault! Usually tousan wakes me up for our sparring sessions, I dunno what happened,' Trunks stammered. 'Nonsense! Get back to work this instant!' Bulma screeched. 'D-demo it's time for my break anyways!' Trunks said a sweat drop forming on the side of his head.  
  
'Uh, good morning minna-san,' came Mirai Trunks' voice. 'Morning Mirai- san!' Bra said cheerfully. 'Hey,' Mirai Trunks said sitting down on a chair. 'Good morning, Mirai-san, did you sleep well?' Bulma asked. 'Hai, of course I did,' Mirai Trunks said. 'What time did you get up, Mirai?' Bra asked zipping up her jacket. 'Uh, 5:00am I think. I was sleeping and tousan woke me up and pulled me into the Gravity Room to train,' Mirai Trunks said taking a bite out of his sandwich. 'W-what? D-demo tousan always wakes me up for training!' Trunks exclaimed. Mirai Trunks shrugged.  
  
'Well, see ya, Pan-san'll be here in a few minutes,' Bra said smirking. Mirai Trunks blushed. 'Oh, she's already here,' Bulma said looking out the window. Bra grabbed her pack and opened the door. Pan was standing there looking shocked. Her finger was half an inch from the doorbell. 'Hey, are you psychic?' Pan asked. Bra laughed. "Iie," she said giggling. "C'mon in, Mirai Trunks is awake," she said winking at her. "Bra-san!" Pan screeched, pinching her arm. Bra laughed. "Just kiddin, just kiddin!" she said.  
  
"Konichiwa minna-san!" Pan greeted as she and Bra walked in the kitchen. "Konichiwa Pan-san, how are you?" Bulma asked. "Fine," Pan said. She looked at Mirai Trunks, who blushed and looked away. "Hi Mirai-san," Pan said. "Konichiwa Pan-san," Trunks and Mirai Trunks said together. Startled the both looked at each other. Mirai Trunks just shrugged, but Trunks glared. He wasn't really liking his other self. Bra saw Trunks' expression and quickly grabbed Pan's arm. "C'mon Pan! We'll be late for school if we don't hurry!"' she said.  
  
"Mirai-chan is so kawaii! He's like . super! What do you think Bra-san?" Pan asked. Bra rolled her eyes, "Pan-san, Mirai Trunks is my onichan, I would never think about him that way." Pan didn't seem to hear her. "He's so strong and kawaii. But I guess you can't like him cause he's your onichan and stuff," she said. "That's what I said earlier!" Bra exclaimed. "And he trains with a sword too! Now how many guys go walking around jabbing their swords in people's stomachs?" Pan said. Bra rolled her eyes. "You are so in love with him!" she said. Pan stopped talking and her face flushed. "I-I don't know what your talking about? I only said he was cute," she said. "Don't try and hide it, Pan-san, I can see through you! What about my onichan, huh? I thought you like him?" Bra said. Pan's cheeks turned red. "I . Well, yeah," she said. Bra's eyes widened. 'You mean you're in love with both of them?!' she exclaimed. Pan began panicking, they were close to school and some of their classmates were walking across the street from them. Fearing that they would hear, she clamped her hand over Bra's mouth.  
  
"Shut up!" Pan said, "people can hear you!" Bra put her hands on her hips. "Why? Is that a bad thing? I mean, you do like both of them right?" she said. "Yeah, but Mirai-chan is cuter," Pan said. "Hey! Can you get him to notice me?" Bra looked at her. 'I could do that,' she thought, 'but Trunks would hate me.' "Uh, yeah sure," Bra said. 'Oh man, Trunks is definitely going to kill me.'  
  
~-*-~-*-~-*-~  
  
Sorry for such a short chapter. I've been very busy lately. This chapter sucks, and I'll try to make it better, unless you guys think it's okay? Whatever . thanx for all the reviews! 


End file.
